Gem Monarchy
by windferret
Summary: WELL! this is my first vocaloid fic! I hope you enjoy it.  Len kagamine, a poor villager, sets out to go find medicine for his ailing sister. while on his journey, he meets a few charcters that impact his life forever... charcter deaths!


There once lived two siblings in a poor village. The village was about three miles from the wealthy kingdom of emerald. The emerald princess's name was miku. She was a greedy and corrupt person, who burned whole villages just because their citizens couldn't pay her petty debts or taxes.

The prince of the emerald kingdoms name was kaito. He was fair and honest unlike his wife miku. Before miku was crowned princess, he had a beautiful fiancée with gorgeous sea foam green hair, Miku's twin sister. In jealousy, miku banished her and prince kaito could do nothing but marry her look alike.

One day, in the small village of Amber, a twin named Rin had come down with a terrible illness so she was too weak and couldn't make it to the village store to buy her much needed medicine.

"Oh! Brother Len, 'tis absolutely dreadful! I cannot walk, and so that means I go without treatment!"

"Sister Rin, I shall go to the village bazaar and fetch your medicine, for I shant let my ailing twin sister perish!"

So, Len went a mile to the village store, but upon his arrival the clerk said to him:

"I am sorry young lad, but there is no more of the type of medicine of which you seek."

"That's impossible! Please, I beg of you, there must be another place where I can obtain it!" Len cried desperately.

"The only other place I know of the location is about three miles from here, in the emerald kingdom. If you go quickly, you can make it there and back before dawn, but be hasty, for the trail is treacherous. About the last mile lays a vast forest and travelers say there is a witch in it that swallows you up into darkness forever."

"Thank you kind sir, I shall be cautious" Len said before he purchased a small stuffed bear, which he would give to his sister when he returned.

He set off on the trail, only to finally end up at the entrance to the forest. Gripping the bear with determination, he pressed on. As he passes a small tree stump, he decided to take a rest.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and a booming voice shouted:

"Who dares enter diamond forest, domain of the crystal witch? State your name or live an eternity in darkness with no identity!"

"I, Len Kagamine of amber village!"

"What be your business here, common rat?" the forest echoed.

"Please fair witch, my only intention is to get to the emerald kingdom so I may treat my sisters ailment!"

"A common rat such as yourself, you'll never make it to the kingdom!" Said the forest.

"Please, spare me witch, the love I have for my sister is unfathomable! She is my twin and I am hers, our hearts beat as one and if she dies then I shall die not long after!"

The forest was silent. A beautiful white haired maiden strolled out of the trees and spoke.

"I, the crystal witch, am touched by your answer, for I am also a twin. My twin is the princess of the emerald kingdom. I posses nothing but hatred for her. She banished me after our father chose me to be the rightful heir to the throne and to marry my gorgeous husband kaito. After he died of a virus days later, she imprisoned me and took my place at the throne and the love of my life. I used to have lovely green hair but it turned silver with stress. Eventually I escaped and now I guard this forest. Young twin, if you promise to always love your sister, then I shall let you pass. But be forewarned, the princess is a cruel monster."

"I promise you, kind witch. May you someday come back to royalty." Len said before dashing of towards the kingdom. It was evening time before he finally reached there. Brilliant lights decorated the castle walls, and Len grasped his bear one last time before pushing open the doors.

"What do you want filth?" spat the princess. She had gorgeous silky green hair and a magnificent crown encrusted with jewels of all types.

"I humbly ask of you your highness if I may please have some elixir for my ill sister." Len said, asking on one knee courteously.

"What do you have to offer nave?"

"Not much except for 45 pieces of silver, your majesty."

"You dare ask of my service with such meager offerings? Guards! Imprison this wretch and burn his village to the ground!"

The strong guard seized Len and a separate army of them raced towards his village on horses, carrying pitch forks and torches along with them.

Meanwhile, in a grey and drab prison cell, Len cried himself to sleep, only hoping his sister would survive the raid.

The next day, Len was released and sent home to his village. When he arrived, all that was left of his cottage was a smoldering pile of ashes and his sisters silver hair clip, in the same place as her bed used to be. She couldn't move due to her frailty, and was engulfed in the flames of greed, courtesy of the princess. He picked up the small memento and cried mournfully.

"Why couldn't I protect you twin? Why must I be such a terrible younger brother? If only I was hasty as the store clerk said! You would still be alive if I wasn't so foolish!"

"you aren't foolish, young twin" a calm and sincere voice said. A handsome man adorned in jewels put his hand on Len's shaking shoulder.

"Who are you, with your regal attitude? I am no longer a twin for my other half has been killed. I am but a shadow of her existence. "

"I am prince Kaito of the emerald kingdom. But fear not, I only come in peace. I have seen the horrible things the princess has done in her term, and it is time for this carnage to end. Quickly, come with me into the diamond forest.

So poor Len Kagamine of the now destroyed amber village walked two miles with prince kaito of the corrupt emerald kingdom.

"Prince kaito," Len said . "Will you please do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything for the last survivor of amber village."

"I no longer wish to be half of a person, or a fragment of my home. With your royal sword, take my life."

"I cannot do that!"

"But your majesty, you stated you would do anything, and as a prince, you must keep your word. You do not have to commit the execution yourself if you do not wish to. Hand me the blade, I shall do it myself."

Prince Kaito stared at the saddened boy in sorrow. He was royal, so he had to keep his word.

"…then it shall be. Please, I plead that you try not to yell out too loudly, for the sound of it will rip my heart in two." He said with tears in his eyes as he handed over the solid and sharpened elongated emerald shaft to him.

"It will be an honor to die by such a remarkable piece of art your majesty. Do not be melancholy, for I shall be with my friends, and most of all, my sister." Len said, before walking into a dark corner of the forest.

The prince watched him step into the darkness and turned on a dime, speeding the opposite direction to get out of earshot of the soon to come scream of death. But it was too late. The high pitched screech reached his ears, and he collapsed on the ground in tears.

"This bloodshed must stop…" he growled, standing to his feet and storming towards the castle.

He flung open the heavy doors, and walked briskly to his throne.

"Ah, my husband. You were gone for quite a long time. No matter, the amber village is no more and there are a few hundred less animals to feed." The princess said, smiling menacingly.

"Indeed, there are less animals to feed. And there will be one less!" Kaito shouted, thrusting an emerald dagger into Miku's chest, letting out a cry of rage which mixed in with her shrill scream of agony.

"The princess is dead. I declare this kingdom fallen." He said, blood staining the expensive rugs and carpets.

"But your majesty," one brave servant uttered. "Both the prince and princess have to be deceased for a kingdom to fall…"

"Yes, you are correct loyal servant. You are relieved of your duty. All of you are. I thank you for serving with devotion to such a horrible empire. May I see you all in the after life." He said with a smile before plunging his own dagger into his heart.

News spread quickly of the prince and princesses death, and of the destruction of a small village called amber. Many mourned the loss of the small town, and many cheered the riddance of the overbearing and cumbersome monarchy of emerald.

**WEEEEELLLL, it was going to have a happier ending where nobody died or had their villages burned to the ground, but then I spilled juice all over the rest of the papers I wrote it on so it worked out that all of the main characters except for Haku died. O_O; **

**. if your wondering why I chose Miku to be the princess it's because everyone likes her so much so I decided to be the odd ball. THIS IS MY FIRST VOCALOID FIC AND ITS ALSO MY FIRST FIC THAT I'VE DONE BECAUSE I HEARD A NURSERY RHYME AND LOOKED TOO MUCH INTO IT! **

**e_e wanna know which one it was? **

**The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout **

**Down came the rain and washed the spider out**

**Out came the sun and it dried up all the rain**

**And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again. **

**MEH, I would explain why, but if your DYING to know, PM me or just ask in your review WHICH SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARSH!**

**=_= I feel like a booty in this little authors note-ish thingy. **

**=,…,= RAWR. LOL DERP THANKS FOR READING DAWLINS! R&R!**


End file.
